Losing Control
by Blueisthewarmestcolour
Summary: A story about Christian losing control in the playroom and hurting Ana. Something that could've happened but luckily never did.


Losing Control

Ana's hands and feet are wide apart, safely stretched and attached to a metal chain which allows little to no movement. Exposing her naked body completely. The blindfold makes it impossible to predict what is going to happen next. _Exciting,_ she thinks and her inner goddess stretches her body in anticipation. She hears Christian's footsteps before his smell covers her body. She inhales deeply and can't stop biting her lips expectantly, even though she knows that he will not like to see that. _At least rolling my eyes shouldn't be a problem for once tonight_. She smiles and waits for Christian to start.

Seeing Ana so nicely presented, utterly helpless, innocent, full of expectations, trusting him and depending on him, he feels a sexual desire and adrenalin rush as intense as never before. He closes his eyes and breathes in this delicious scent. It almost overwhelms him but then he refocuses on what lays ahead. Let the games begin.

He tries to get into his usual routine but Ana is different. He told her often enough now to not make no sound. His expression and body language changes, he is now alert. Still she refuses to obey and calls out his name while breathing heavily. Something inside his chest breaks free and builds up inside of him. Something dangerous, that he might not be able to control.

Ana can't predict what this stranger will soon do to her. Dark, long hidden emotions drag him back into those childhood feelings and empower him at the same time. He feels free now. There are no boundaries. His prey is tied up. Helpless. A dangerous mix of thoughts and emotions lets him change the way he sees Ana. Now she is only there for him. Waiting for her punishment. His control. He is powerful. So powerful. Deciding over life and death.

What used to be a pleasurable game between two minds, two bodies turns into a rush and a desire that is only felt by him. Ana is his drug. First he tried to abandon it. But now he wants to give in, indulge, breath this feeling in, let it fulfil him, let it flow through him to make him feel alive. The overwhelming rush makes him forgetting simple social behaviour. Now there is only him and only he decides. Bending his elbow he uses the power of his hand and slaps her right on the cheek. Surprised by the intensity she starts to scream. Begging him to stop. Even though he can hear her and see the red colour in her face, the logical consequence doesn't reach his mind. He is in the zone now and no one can drag him out of there. No one can stop him. He repeats the slapping three, four times. The screaming is now a whining, her whole body shakes. There is blood coming from her lip. Seeing her like this turns him on even more. She is the object of his dreams. A fantasy that becomes reality. She's mine and I do as I please. Now and then he gives her a command. She doesn't even try to obey anymore. Her smart mouth shut, once and for all. A smile spreads over his face. Then he wants her to stop breathing so noisily, it annoys him. Telling her that she would be punished again now he forms a fist with his right hand and throws it at her ribcage to make her lungs understand. It turns him on to have the ultimate control over her life. At the peak, when he cannot bear the building suspension down below anymore he will thrust himself into her and they will both orgasm. With glowing eyes and excitement he gives her another punch and hears an unsettling cracking noise that momentarily drags him out of his trance. He blinks confused for a moment, then the revelation of his actions hit him. _No. No. No. NO._ Unbelievably he stares at Ana like seeing her as a human being for the first time. He sees her red and swollen face. The tear drenched blindfold. Red marks covering her skin. The shaking body limbs. Her irregular breathing. He must have broken her ribs. The worst is hearing her quiet begging and pleading. 'Please don't let me die. Please don't let me die tonight."

Almost like dealing with a frightened child he tries to kiss the pain away, puts his hand over her wounds as to make them magically disappear. Reassuring her 'don't cry baby, please don't cry." _What have I done?_ _What have I done ?_ With wide eyes and starring in disbelief all he wants to do is hug her and take away the pain he put her through. He realizes already that the damage he did to her body but more so to her soul will not be fix for a long long time. At this moment her face changes again and she suddenly seems to be in great agony before she hangs unconscious, lifeless right in front of him. Shocked with shacken hands he quickly untightens her and watches in horror her mutilated body in front of him. Taking off her blindfold, seeing Ana's face he can't ignore the feeling of guilt anymore. Gone is the power. The rush. Gone the excitement. His pleasure toy is damaged, hurt badly. Again. Images of Leyla flash unwillingly through his mind. Finally reacting on the situation, fighting the unbearable thought of losing her, he makes one right choice this evening and calls Dr. Cullen.


End file.
